1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display with reduced driving noise.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device that can visually display an image using plasma created by gas discharge.
A plasma display device is typically constructed with a plasma display panel (PDP), a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and a plurality of driving boards mounted on an opposite surface of the chassis base to the PDP. The driving boards are connected to electrodes disposed in the PDP through a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
The PDP is constructed with two glass substrates facing each other and sealed together to define a discharge space therein. Therefore, the PDP has a mechanical property that is weak against an external impact. In order to supplement the mechanical strength of the PDP, the chassis base coupled to the PDP is made from a material having high mechanical strength, such as cast iron.
Further, the driving boards are mounted in the rear of the chassis base. The driving boards are constructed by installing circuit devices for performing the logical processes. The driving boards apply a driving signal of a high voltage to the electrodes to generate the discharge of the PDP.
Meanwhile, the circuit devices generate heat during the operation of the circuit devices as the electrical energy is partly converted into thermal energy. The generated heat deteriorates the reliability of the circuit devices. Therefore, a heat sink is installed on each circuit device to dissipate the heat generated by the circuit device.
The heat sink is constructed with a plurality of heat discharge fins to enlarge an overall surface area of the heat sink, and the heat discharge fins generate noise while being vibrated during the operation of the circuit device.